Swimming & Silence
by godinaburntcoffeepot
Summary: Harry is bored to death, and he’s not afraid to show it. He tries to organize a little riot, but instead he finds himself alone, with his girlfriend, in the Black Lake, at 1 AM. How will the night turn out? This is a two-part series.


Harry Potter spread jam on a piece of toast. He was bored to death, and longing for entertainment. The late-May heat made him feel drowsy and tired. Exams were next week, and after them, he would be done with Hogwarts- for good. He would need to start a job and rent a flat and- no. He needed to live in the moment.

He looked down at his hand; it was intertwined with pale, freckly, soft fingers. He followed the hand, up an ample arm to a sunburned shoulder, a collarbone speckled with little brown dots, a long neck and then- his favorite- a face framed in flaming waterfalls of silky hair. The feminine face of Ginevra Molly Weasley. Her creamy complexion was dotted with freckles and a few blackheads. Her eyebrows were long and wide, some hairs thick and some sparse, around the edges. Her lips were light pink, a few freckles spotting the soft skin. During more private moments, Harry had kissed those freckles over and over. He knew them like the back of his hand. Her brown eyes looked like pools of honey; at times Harry felt as though he was drowning in the sweet syrup of his beautiful girlfriend. No makeup covered her face. An aura of confidence radiated from her. She was chatting lively with Luna Lovegood. Luna was, technically, supposed to be sitting with the Ravenclaws, but Luna had always had odd respect for school rules. No teachers minded; Luna's grades were almost as stellar as her name. When Ginny smiled, a butterfly-shaped freckle stretched on her cheek. Harry really wished to kiss it, though he didn't want to interrupt. It teased him, stretching when she smiled even wider, spread as she laughed, and returned to its butterfly likeness when she closed her mouth. He gazed at it for a little longer, until the temptation was too strong for him to resist. He leaned forward, and softly kissed the smudge. Ginny turned to him. He smiled, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I think we should do something, " Harry said, not very quietly. Heads turned, and Harry blushed and gazed down.

"What iever/i do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well... I-" Harry stumbled through his words, self-conscious.

"I know what you mean, " Ginny rubbed Harry's arm. " It's our last week at Hogwarts, and we haven't- no. Nevermind, we've broken many school rules. But none recreationally! Only for the good of... the wizarding world."

"So you're saying we have to break the rules... to have fun?" Hermione inquired.

"... Yes?" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

Ron started guffawing loudly.

"Yes! I'm so in. What should we do?" Ron turned back to his sausage, adoration in his eyes.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm head girl, you can inot/i break the rules!" Hermione looked hysterical.

"Like you're going to stop us, " Ginny retorted. Hermione looked at her, anger in her eyes. Ginny stared back fiercely. Ginny was the only one in the friend group who could stand up to an angry Hermione- probably because she had stood up to Mrs.Weasley so many times, and Hermione was certainly the mom of the group. Finally, Hermione relented.

"Fine. I won't stop you- but I won't participate! McGonagall made me Head Girl because she trusted me to be responsible!" Hermione looked rather cross. Harry knew it was just because she was gonna miss Hogwarts.

"Ron? Up for some trouble, mate?" Harry inquired. Ron looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Er, I've got to study for exams. Sorry, guys." Ginny shook her head, but she didn't seem very surprised. Ron and Hermione left the table, hand in hand, as Ginny turned around.

"Luna? Want to- where did she go?" Luna had drifted off. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Guess it's just you and me then, " she smirked.

"Ready for some fun?" Harry leaned in, twisting his nose so he could kiss her. Ginny started sucking on his bottom lip, and he sighed contentedly. He pulled away to smile at her. "I'll never get sick of thi- " the school bells started ringing, signaling the start of First Period. Ginny slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"See you in Charms, "

"Bye."

After dinner, Harry and Ginny made their way upstairs. Ginny's petite hand gripped his.

"What should we do tonight?" she asked.

"I've been trying to think of something, actually,"

"Anything good yet?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"You tell me, "

"Fire away, Potter."

"Okay. We go into the forest-"

"No."

"What? Could big, brave, Ginny Weasley really be scared of some trees?"

"Shut up!" She gave him a light shove. "I'm not scared of it, per se, but it wouldn't be that fun. Also, it's scary." They laughed.

"Um, okay, we... what do we do? We could go to Hogsmeade, get pissed."

Ginny rubbed his shoulder. "It's Tuesday."

"Oh. Right."

"Any more?"

"Hmmm. We could go to the Black Lake. Have a swim, "

"You aren't scared of the giant squid?"

"Her? Nah. We met during the second challenge. Her name's Francesca. We're good homies, " Harry smirked at his guffawing girlfriend.

"I'm good with that idea. I like to swim, " Ginny nodded. "As long as Frannie doesn't start wanking you off, "

"Oh, she'll be very disappointed to see that I've started seeing someone. She might try and drown you, " Harry looked at Ginny with a mock-solemn face. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tosser, " she muttered.

Harry took his hand back to they could climb through the portrait hole. The common room was quiet, the crackling fire and occasional yawns disrupting the silence of studying. More than three people were asleep on their textbooks. Harry walked Ginny to her staircase.

"Shall we meet here at one?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Ginny pecked him on his lips and jogged you the staircase to the girl's dormitories.


End file.
